ISS Discovery
| registry = NCC-1031 | affiliation = Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet | commander = | launched = 2250s decade | status = destroyed (2257) | altimage = discoveryEaglemossTop.jpg | icon1 = }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Discovery'' ( ) was a Terran Empire starship, a science vessel in Imperial Starfleet service in the mid-23rd century. The Discovery was under the command of Captain . ( ) History transferred to the Discovery from Imperial Starfleet Academy in or before 2256. After murdering the ship's commanding officer while he recovered from Crestian flu, Tilly assumed captaincy. Around December 2256 or December 2257, Discovery had been ordered to . Such a mission was a death sentence, and Tilly believed somebody aimed to retire her - permanently. ( ) There, the Discovery engaged and destroyed anti-Terran rebels. Stragglers were eliminated by the . Unbeknownst to Terran forces, the Discovery unexpectedly traded place with its counterpart, the , from the primary universe. Captain decided to have his ship and crew impersonate the ISS Discovery and their counterparts on that ship in order to survive in the hostile mirror universe. ( ) The Discovery arrived at Pahvo in 2410, primary universe, together with a fleet of Klingon ships led by Captain Kobax. The Klingons immediately resumed their attack on Discovery, and Tilly asked an approaching Alpha Quadrant Alliance starship for asylum. The AQA engaged the Klingons and forced their retreat, but Discovery was boarded. Chief Rathmon used this opportunity to hold security chief in an agonizer booth and start a mutiny. The AQA away team transporting offer to assist the Terrans was greeted by mutinous Terran officers. Rescuing Patel and working with Tilly over intercom, the away team engaged Klingon warriors and mutineers, killing Commander V'mak when he attempted to force a warp core breach. Aftewards, the away team joined Tilly on the bridge. Her science officer had been killed after joining the mutineers, and Captain N'tarn led another Klingon boarding party onto the bridge. After dispatching them with Tilly and her loyal officers, the away team returned to their ship. Kobax and his fleet returned to engage the allies in Pahvo's orbit again. Discovery briefly disengaged from the battle. Tilly left the ship, and Patel assumed command. Following the renewed defeat and retreat of the Klingons, Tilly hailed the AQA ship from the planet's surface, and threatened to use her agonizer technology against it. The AQA ship was forced to depart the system. ( ) Some time later, Vulcan researcher Somat returned with the AQA starship. Tilly and her officers had brought survivors from the Terran Empire of her time over but no functional ships. Somat and an away team undermined Tilly's efforts to coopt the Pahvan ecosphere. When she faced defeat, Tilly used the natural transmitter to beam into the unknown. The Discovery was then outmatched by the AQA, and Chief Patel agreed to the Alliance's terms: return to its native space-time continuum. Working together while under assault from Kobax's fleet, the heavily damaged Discovery and the remaining Klingons were returned to 2256/57. ( ) The ISS Discovery found itself in the prime universe and was quickly destroyed by a Klingon armada seeking to avenge the death of General . Admiral Katrina Cornwell later saw the ship's wreckage with her own eyes, and Starfleet believed the USS Discovery had been destroyed - until it returned nine months later. ( ) Personnel * commanding officer: ** Captain (2256-57 and 2410) ** Chief (2410/2257) * security chief: **Chief Patel * chief engineer: **Chief Rathmon *science officer: **unnamed Terran Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * * * External links * * Category:Mirror universe ships Category:Terran Empire starships Category:23rd century Terran Empire starships Category:Crossfield class starships category:2257 spacecraft losses